


First Kiss

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks Rose to help him with some TARDIS Maintenace.  Rose muses that was code word for something a bit more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For elusivepoet who prompted: Nine and Rose first kiss

Rose never thought it would happen. Not, that she would ever admit to fantasizing about the Doctor kissing her or that the sound of his leather coat or his spicy scent mixed with leather left her heart pounding. Her pink flushed cheeks were due to all the running and adrenalin and not smouldering blue eyes, or the way he intimately laced his fingers with hers.

The Doctor was better than some typical romance, better than human lust or girlish fantasies about love, kissing and forever. And even if she did have one or two stray thoughts on the subject, they involved save the world hugs that lingered turning into something more intimate; or huddling together in an icy cell trying to keep from freezing to death with frozen lips pressed together in an attempt at warmth. 

No stray thoughts, daydreams or what ifs ever contemplated that helping the Doctor under the console would be the location where a line might be crossed… 

“Rose, can you give me a hand?” His voice was muffled under the console but had an edge to it indicating he was unhappy about something.

Rose set her book down and hopped off the pilot seat, kneeling on the open grating to peer downward. The Doctors hand was waving at her. He’d never invited her down into the complex internal circuitry of the TARDIS before. The most Rose did was talk to him about what she was reading, listened to him mutter about hyper fractal circuitry and blasting the infernal synchronous vortal modulator into a black hole. Sometimes she handed him a tool. But that only entailed thrusting said instrument down toward where he was immersed in circuitry.

Curious and a little nervous, she swung her legs down and slowly lowered herself beneath the main console room grating.

“You have to slide in next to me.”

Rose looked into the tight space with metal bits and bobs sticking out at odd angles.

“Doctor, you sure about this. I mean what if I accidentally…”

“You won’t. Now shift, your hands are smaller than mine and I need you grab a bit that’s come loose.”

“A bit? Sounds like this one time Mickey dropped a bolt into a car engine and just about blew the whole thing up.”

“Rose,” he said with a growling warning. “The TARDIS is a touch more complicated and the boom would be a bit more universally imploding.”

Rose rolled her eyes but shot him a tongue teasing smile as she shimmied on her stomach across the metal grating, sliding up next to him. 

“Further,” he instructed and tapped her on the shoulder. Rose sighed and looked around at the enclosed place. She would have to slide against his side to fit in without brushing wiring, tubing and whirring metal parts. Intimate would be an accurate description as her jean clad legs tangled with his. Her t-shirt rode up as she slid against his Henley until her nose bumped his.

“Oof, sorry,” she said and barely squeezed her arm up between them, her hand skimming the soft fabric of his shirt until she could rub her nose. As she looked around the blue glowing interior, she banged her head against the metal grating. “blimey, this is tight. Don’t you go a bit mad spending so much time in this?”

“Necessary. The old girl has been through it. She needs a bit of jiggery pokey to keep her fit.”

Rose rolled her head over to look at him and smiled. 

“So that’s what you need me for? A bit of jiggery pokery?” 

His eyes glowed bluer in the light as he leaned down to her and she felt his fingers lace with hers, his thumb caressing over the top of her hand. “Delicate, nimble fingers.”

“Yeah?” she said breathlessly and felt her cheeks flush and not just from the heat of electronics around her. She blinked and gazed into his eyes. “Anything to help the TARDIS.”

“Yes,” said softly as he leaned into her, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the first brush of his lips. Her first thought was that his lips were firm and yet gentle. She leaned into him, pressing her lips against his, encouraging him with a slight gasp. Chaste butterfly kisses progressed to a slight dart of his tongue. Rose slid her hand against his chest feeling the double thrum of his hearts and parted her lips, nipping at his bottom lip.

Seconds stretched into a minute with that tender initial kiss transforming into a searing, tongue caressing snog leaving Rose’s toes curling and the Doctor’s fingers digging into her arm. Then, as quick as it started it stopped just as she slitted her eyes open to watch him. With shuddering breaths, they stared at each other’s kissed bruised lips as they parted.

“The circuit’s up there,” he finally said in a deep voice as he nodded his head toward a narrow opening between two metal panels strewn with various wires and circuits.

Rose cleared her throat, her face still flushed and her heart still slamming in her chest. He shoved his sonic in her hand and part of her stared at it wondering if this was symbolic, some strange Time Lord mating ritual. 

“Well, go on then,” he encouraged, sounding impatient.

“Right,” she muttered, shifting onto her stomach and crawling across more metal plates and squeezed her head and arms into the opening. Hidden from him, she couldn’t help the smile that lit her face. He was behind her giving her orders and yet she had a feeling he was staring at her bum the whole time. TARDIS maintenance, he said. Rose now translated that into a whole different meaning as she gazed into the mass of mechanical parts that comprised the delicate systems of the TARDIS. He snipped at her for taking too long but she couldn’t help but giggle as she trailed a finger down a piece of the TARDIS and the time ship hummed back at her.

Perhaps she didn’t see it coming in quite the manner it happened. One thing she knew with certainty, it would happen again and next time, maintenance would involve something a bit softer and with far more room to enjoy the tinkering and jiggery pokery she was looking forward to exploring.


End file.
